A Mother's Love
by violetnights
Summary: An angsty retelling of the beginning of Chapter 22, after Robin hands the Emblem under her father's control and Lucina gives her heartbreaking speech. Robin is Lucina's mother and, well, ChromxRobin is heavily implied and shown


Author's Note: So here's the thing. I can't do a stinking 500-600 word position paper in over a week but I sure as hell can do a 1k word fanfiction about my OTP at 1 am! So, enjoy!

A Mother's Love

violetmoons

Robin slowly walked out of the tent. The meeting hadn't gone as well as she had planned. Her mind kept going back to what she had done. She had gone and given the Emblem to the enemy.

Questions kept being tossed at her. About positions, strategies, pairing up. But all she could think about was how easily she was manipulated. Though Frederick and Chrom assured her it was fine countless of times (the latter more than the former) she couldn't help but feel that she didn't belong with the Sheperds anymore. When Chrom first found her in that open field, she felt confused and lost. When she became their tactician, she felt as if she finally belonged. As if she was finally doing something.. right.

But now? She couldn't be trusted. She was at her father's command.

Her father. The word was still bitter in her tongue and just thinking about it made her cringe in disturbed ways.

Her thoughts were intrusive and she couldn't take it anymore. So she decided the best choice for now was to walk away from camp for a while before she did something irrational like run away for good.

Robin'd be lying if she said Lucina's voice didn't surprise her.

"Beg pardon, Mother. Might I have a word?"

Robin simply smiled and turned to her. "..Lucina. What is it?" Though she was disrupted, she was glad her daughter was here to pull her away from her thoughts.

Lucina, however, seemed uneasy. She kept looking away but then her eyes finally fell upon her mother, a stern look on her face. "It's about Father. I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he.. died"

Robin studied her face but she couldn't read past her. Lucina was like her father in many ways but her poker face.. that's something she got from her mother. It surprised her how she couldn't read her own daughter. "I see.."

A small smile formed on Lucina's lips. " He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do.. I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man... I won't allow that to happen."

Robin couldn't quite place her finger on to where this was going. This was a lighthearted conversation, surely. Maybe Lucina was finally opening up to her. Maybe she was willing to share her memories of her father with her. She might even mention some nice words about her own mother as well!

"I understand. You love him.. As do I."

Lucina's next words, however, made Robin frown in confusion.

"Mother, I.. Please, forgive me." said Lucina, a somber look on her face.

Robin frowned, not understanding what she was apologizing for. However, when Lucina pointed Falchion at her, her eyes widened. All at once, everything made sense. The question was, why?

"Lucina?!" Robin exclaimed, taking a step forward, trying to calm her down.

"Stay where you are, Mother! I have no choice. I must kill you" Lucina said, her voice unwavering.

Robin went cold. "What?! What madness is this?!" Her own daughter..

"In my future, you.. You kill Father" Lucina's voice dropped, almost inaudible to Robin. Lucina's fist seemed to clench Falchion tighter as she looked away, not willing to look her mother in the eye.

Robin shook her head furiously. "No! That's insane! Why would I kill Chrom?"

Lucina looked up at her with what could be mistaken as a glare in her eyes. " I was not certain myself, until now.. I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so.. But today's event make it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take Father's life, and very soon.."

Robin was afraid. Not for her life, but by the fact that she hurt her daughter like this. That she may be able to hurt Chrom and in the process, hurt the rest of her beloved family.

She had no right to be mad at her daughter. Alas, wasn't she thinking the exact same thing just moments before? Besides, that dream she had.. years ago now.. The day she met Chrom.

It all made sense.

But still.

"Lucina, wait" Robin said slowly

Yet Lucina was having none of it. She raised her voice once again, bravado in the way she stood. " If Father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Robin! I know this is matricide, I.. I know that..."

Tears started forming under Robin's eyes. "Lucina, you don't have to-"

Lucina shook her head, interrupting her once again. "Don't make it harder! It... will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done..."

 _Accept Lucina's judgement?_

Yes

Robin looked down, tears streaming down her face. She looked up, a soft and kind look on her face. "...My life is yours. It always has been."

Lucina's eyes widened. She faltered, her hands shaking. "D-Don't say that, Mother! Don't! That only.. makes it harder."

Robin simply smiled. "I would give my life for Chrom.. And for you"

And it was true. Chrom had given her life meaning. He trusted her. He cherished her. He protected her. He _loved_ her. It was her turn to do the same.

"Mother, please.." Lucina said, dragging Robin away from her thoughts.

Robin simply shook her head, trying to encourage her to go on. "I know you will be quick about it. I love you, Lucina."

"M-Mother.."

Robin quickly wiped her face, taking a step closer to Lucina. "...I'm ready. Do what you must."

"I...I.."

Robin watched her carefully and patiently. Was this not what she wanted?

Lucina gave out an exasperated yell and stabbed Falchion to the ground. She fell on her knees, grabbing the end of her sword in her hand. "Damn me! I can't do it! I love you too much! I'm sorry. Mother. I'm so sorry! P-Please forgive me!"

Robin watched, tears falling down her own eyes. This was her little girl. She always protected others, no matter the cost. She couldn't hold it against her. She has been suffering for so many years. She couldn't let her guilt weigh on her shoulder.

Robin fell next to her beautiful daughter and gave her a tight hug, trying to express words that couldn't be said.

"My poor girl.. there's nothing to forgive" she said, soothingly rubbing her back.

She felt her coat being wet with tears. Their moment did not last long, however, for footsteps drew near and both of them pulled away and awkwardly stood up. To Robin's relief yet Lucina's grief, it was just Chrom.

"Are you done, Lucina?" Chrom said, his face dark.

"Father! I.. I can explain!" Lucina stuttered.

Robin simply held Lucina's hand, assuring her she was at her side.

"No need. You're not the only one who can eavesdrop. I heard every word."

Lucina visibly tensed and Robin gave Chrom a look that said _'Not now, Chrom'_

Chrom, to Lucina's dismay, cotinued. "Lucina, I know your heart is in the right place.. But I trust Robin. You cannot shake my faith in her. Robin and I have held fast through good times and ill.. We swore to be two halves of a greater whole. You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold "destiny."

A small smile crept upon Robin's face.

Lucina let go of Robin's hand to gesticulate. "This is easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself.." she looked at her father desperately.

Robin frowned. Was it just her or did it sound like they were going back to square one?

Chrom shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what was coming out of his daughter's mouth. "Lucina, aren't our ties stronger here now than they were in the future?"

Lucina slowly let her arms fall to the side of her body. She kept quiet.

" You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tighter than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter.. But as friends. We can change things- we already have... and we will again."

Lucina took a deep breath "..Very well, Father."

She then turned to Robin. "Mother, I.. I hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me.."

Robin shook her head as if to tell her she already had.

"And I pray.. That is, I trust the both of you will prove me wrong. That the future will crack and fall apart before our family bond ever does."

Lucina bowed her head slightly before turning. "If you'll excuse me.." she said before walking away.

Robin felt the wind blowing her hair as she looked at her daughter leave back to camp.

"Robin.."

She closed her eyes and faced her back to Chrom.

"Robin, I know this was hard for you"

Chrom cautiously took a few steps closer towards her. "Are you alright?"

Robin shivered under the cold wind and she slowly shook her head.

Chrom turned her around and saw tears streaming down her horrified and pale face.

"Love.."

Robin simply embraced him in a hug and let out a muffled sob. Chrom slowly rubbed her back, just as Robin had done to Lucina earlier.

"I.. I.."

"The woman in that last battle.. that wasn't you, Robin. You weren't yourself"

"Chrom, he has control over me. What if what Lucina said is true?"

"I highly doubt-"

"Did you see the fear in Lucina's eyes? Did you see her determination to kill me? Her own mother?"

"Robin.."

"You need to leave me behind. I've already hurt her before. I can't do it again. I can't hurt _you_ " Robin looked up at Chrom pleadingly.

"Robin look at me" Chrom said grabbing her by her shoulders. "I trust you.. with my life. I vowed to protect you until death do us apart. What would be of me without you by my side"

"Chrom.."

"Stop expecting things from me I can't do, Robin. I can't live without you. I need you. Gods know Morgan needs you. Lucina needs you as well."

"I am her father's killer-"

"She _needs_ you, Robin" Chrom consoled the crying tactician, kissing the top of her head. He wiped the last of her tears and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

 _"She needs her mother"_

Author's Note again

I cried so hard re-reading Chrom's little speech. Ily Chrom. Pls marry me irl

Anyways, yeah thanks for reading! I wrote this because I love my beautiful daughter Lucina but I felt downright disrespected when she pointed her sword at me? I cried for two days str8? (not rly but pls) And that scene is waaaay too emotional for me and I felt like the animation did not give it justice. No one cried and that is bs! I would so cry if I found out I was my hubby's murderer in the near future and my daughter resented me for it. And I did! So I wrote this!

I will be posting an alternative which is, not accepting Lucina's judgement at all because jesus christ Lucina I am your **_mother_**!

And also an angsty little piece where Morgan finds out what Lucina attempted on their mother and fucking _roasts_ her ass. Nah jk but it will be angsty af I promise

 _ **Also if you comment, put who your Fe13 otps are!**_


End file.
